X-MEN: Evolution I Won't Say I'm In Love (Fan-fiction)
by darkstarrystar88
Summary: Rogue won't say she's in love. I hope everyone enjoys, this little story.
1. Chapter 1

X-MEN: Evolution I Won't Say I'm In Love

[Fan-fiction]

Ch. 1

I Won't Say I'm In Love.

It was another typical late spring Friday afternoon at school, which meant a weekend filled with fun for the students at Bayville High. And the up coming basketball game that weekend. Bayville High vs. Dakota High. Everyone was talking about how the game was going to be a huge hit one rival school against the other. Everyone that day, showed off his or her school spirit and wore red and gold, in support for Bayville's basketball team.

"Whoo-hoo! I can't wait for the game, tomorrow I'm so excited!"said one student. "Yeah, me too! I can't wait for Bayville to cream Dakota High. They're so going down!" said another student. Students were hustling and bustling around the school halls, as some students chatted away, talking about tomorrows big basketball game, as students made their way, to their classrooms.

**Meanwhile...**

"Gosh, Misty, I don't think I'll ever catch up on all of this homework,I gotta do this weekend,"said Rogue. "Oh, don't be silly girlie, that's why I'm here to help you! What are friends for?" said Misty. Misty was Rouge's new friend who transferred from Australia to the U.S.A, and both of her parents were scientist who traveled, all around the world. Misty had lived everywhere you could think of to Paris,Tokyo,Germany, and Rio just to name a few.

Misty was practically used to traveling everywhere and living in all sorts of places. She made alot of friends along, the way and kept in contact with a select few of friends. On the day Misty had arrived at Bayville, she met Rogue the two of them been friends ever since. "Hey, what do you say, me and you go over to my place and we have a girls study party tonight?" said Misty with a smile. "Well, Misty I -"

"Let me guess, you have other plans?" said Misty."Oh, no no it's not like that," Rogue said as she shook her head. "Well, I just got other stuff going on tonight that's all." "Like what? What is it this time?"said Misty. As she folded her arms looking at her friend. Giving off that what do you mean, expression on her face. Rogue then opened up her locker to grab her bookbag, and placed her homework inside,then grabbed her purse.

"Well, I-" then Rogue got cut off just about she was, to say something. "I know right? I can't believe that Kurt, even did that!" said Scott. Then Jean laughed. "Yeah, I know right? And the look on Mrs. Alison's face was priceless! I couldn't stop laughing either." "Believe me I don't think, anyone could have foreseen that coming," said Scott.

Both of them started laughing,while walking down the hall way towards past Rogue's locker and Misty. Ignoring both the two as they continue, to walk pass them. Rogue sighed as she looked at the two, of them talking and laughing."Girlie, is somethin' eating at you?" said Misty.

"Huh? Well..., " said Rogue. "Oh, spit it out girlie! And just tell me!" said Misty. "It's nothing Misty, she then tried to change the whole subject between them. And hey I gotta turn in my English paper to Mr. Hall I'll see you around," said Rogue. "Oh, alright, I'll call you later then girlie," said Misty. "See you later,"said Rouge. Then Rouge walked off down the hallway, alone towards her English class. Leaving Misty standing looking, quite puzzled.

**A/N: Before anyone says, anything. I know it's a tad bit short for a story right now.**

**But I promise the next chapter will be a tad bit longer. That's all for now!~**

**Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

X-MEN: Evolution

[Fan-fiction]

Ch. 2

I Won't Say I'm In Love.

Part 2

The next day had rolled around for Rogue, just like any other day. The entire rest of the School day kept Rogue busy, with never ending day filled with pop quizzes,test,and so on. All she ever wanted to do was just, go home and sleep and forget about the whole day. "More, homework I'm never going to have any free time to myself,"said Misty. "Like that even matters, I got loads of papers that I gotta do and there goes my weekend," complained Rogue.

The two of them moaned at the thought, of the whole never ending homework that had lied ahead for both Misty and Rogue. Trying to take both of their minds of the subject. Misty, then thought up a far more less different topic, to talk about.

"Did you hear girlie? Our basketball team won over the weekend? Isn't smash?!" said Misty excitedly. "Yeah...I guess?"Who didn't seem far more less interested in the whole thing. "Girlie, don't you follow sports around here?"asked Misty. "Well...Misty, I don't really, follow any kind of sports around here,"said Rogue.

"You don't?"said Misty. "That's what the big talk is going around school today, practically everyone has been talking about it." said Misty. "Like I said Misty, I don't usually follow any kind of sports around here,"said Rogue. "Then what do you follow, around here? Oh I know, school gossip? Cause you wouldn't believe the rumor, I've heard!"said Misty.

"Like I said about sports, I don't usually follow any kind of rumors around here," said Rogue. "Well, if it's not the sports and school gossip. Then what do you follow around here?"asked Misty.

"Well, Misty I don't really follow generally much of anything, really,"said Rogue. "Really?"said Misty. "Really,"replied Rogue. "Hey, I got an even better one!" said Misty. "What's that?"asked Rogue. "How about we go grab some lunch and ditch 6th period?"said Misty."You know something, Misty I sure do like having you around,"said Rouge. "Oh, I know and what are friends for?" said Misty. So, the two of them both ditched 6th period and went out to lunch.

**Meanwhile back at School...**

"So, then I totally like told him. I just wasn't into him and that he should find someone else to go, to the dance. It's like get a clue you know?" said Kitty. Her friend Alison then sighed and said,"Boys are so totally clueless aren't they?" "I know like right?"said Kitty as she smiled and giggled. As the two of them walked down the hallway talking about boys, to school and so on. "Just once I wish guys would get a clue. When like a girl says no it means no!"said Kitty. "I know right?" said Alison.

"Anyway, I don't know about you Kitty, but I'm so not ready for this test today in Mrs. Peterson's class,"said Alison. "I know like me too..I don't think I'll even make the grade. I swear she gives us way too much homework. I had spent over 3 hours studying,"said Kitty. "That's way more hours than I've spent,"said Alison. Kitty then walked over towards her locker then said, "Hey save me a seat in class, I gotta go get my books in my locker." "Okay, will do,"said Alison. Then her friend walked off to class.

Then Scott walked up towards Kitty at her locker. "Hey Kitty, have you seen Rogue at all today?"asked Scott. "Like no way, I haven't seen her since 5th period why?"said Kitty. "One of her teachers said, she hasn't been in class today,"said Scott. Then Kurt walked by with a his group of friends all talking. "Hey Kurt have you seen, Rogue?"said Scott. "No, I haven't seen her since this morning,"he said as he walked away. Little did Scott and the others know. Rogue had skipped class with her friend Misty.

"That's another tardy, for you Ms. Alivion!"said the Principal. "Shit who cares!"said the angry student. "Then I'll see you in detention after school!"said the Principal. "Like I give a damn!"said the student as she walked off away pissed off. It was none other than Misty herself. Misty had arrived at school late with a tardy after her and Rogue skipped class together.

Scott saw Misty walking away, all pissed off like. "Hey Misty isn't it?" said Scott. "Yeah whats it to you mate?"said Misty. As she folded her arms. "Whoa, whats your deal Misty?"asked Scott. "Stupid principal's mate, that's my issue!"she said. "Listen have you seen, Rogue?"said Scott. "Yeah, she was with me this afternoon. She said she had to go do some things,"said Misty. With a relief Scott then said,"Okay. Whenever you see her, tell her Mr. Andrews needs to have a word with her,"said Scott. "Do, I look like a freaking secretary to you?"said Misty. "No, but it would be nice if you inform her. After all she is your friend,"said Scott. "I gotta get to class, just be sure you tell her when you see her,"said Scott. "Whatever you say,"said Misty. Scott then walked away, off to class.

**Meanwhile at the Xavier Institute.**

"What's it this time Charles?"said Logan as he took a yawn."Cerebro, has detected a new mutant,"said Charles. "A new mutant?"said Logan. "Yes,"said Charles. "But what is strange is...the signal is rather faint,"said Charles. "Well maybe that darn thing, is broken Chuck?"said Logan. "I don't think so, Cerebro hasn't been acting this way, before and perhaps, it might be this new mutant it's picked up. The reading shows the location somewhere, in the midwest area. Then the signal goes off. It's almost as if this mutant can easily, turn his or her powers on and off,"said Charlies. "That's in possible Chuck,"said Logan. "I know,"said Charlies.

Charlies sat in this electric wheel chair puzzled and thought that how, strange it was, first Cerebro picks up a new mutant then the signal goes faint. What could it mean? Just what sort of incredible power did this mutant had hold? A million questions ran through, the Professor's head. Just who is this new mutant? What special powers did this person hold?"Cerebro has detected a new mutant,"said an automatic female voice. "There it goes again,"said Logan. "Location: Unknown. Name: Unknown,Age: Unknown,"said the automatic female voice.

"That's strange..."said the Professor. "What is it Chuck? I'm telling you this thing is broken, must of have some kind of virus or glitch or something?" said Logan. "I don't think so Logan. I was able to get a quick reading, with just my powers. And all I could get, it is in fact a mutant. I'm sure of it,"said Charles. "I don't know Charles, I still think this old thing has a glitch,"said Logan. Just as Logan was about to walk away, out of the room Charles then said, "Not so fast Logan,"said Charles.

"What is it?"said Logan. As he turned his head over to Charles. Charles then took off the Cerebro helmet, and said "Cerebro may have not been able, to detect the mutant. But I did however manage to get a quick reading on this new mutant with just using my powers. All I could get was it is in fact a mutant. Because this person used her powers,"said Charles.

Then he continued on and said, "It's as if this girl can easily turn her powers on and off whenever she needs to. She is a very powerful one. It as if she could actually sense another presence,which was why her powers keep going on and off. "Wow, and you got all that from just one reading? Man Charles I tell you somethin' those powers of yours amaze me,"said Logan.

"Yes, I know,"said Charles. As he then took off his Cerebro helmet off, then placed it down. "Hold the elevator for me Logan, I'm going up,"said Charles. As Charles used his electric wheel chair as he wheeled away, from Cerebro. Logan and Charles went up the elevator to the next floor. All little did Charles and Logan both knew that this new mutant was in fact a unique and rare kind.

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoys, this chapter. Until then everyone!~**

**Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

X-MEN: Evolution

[Fan-fiction]

Ch. 3

I Won't Say I'm In Love.

Part 3

**Meanwhile Back at School...**

Rogue was alone at her locker getting, her books for her next class after skipping last period for lunch with her friend Misty. "Oh, there you're girlie! I got loads to tell you,"said Misty. "What is it Misty?,"said Rogue as she turned her head towards, her friend. "Stupid damn principal gave me freaking, a detention after school today,for skipping because I wasn't in class at all today!"said Misty. "He did?! That sucks!"said Rogue. "Yeah, it is...but that's not all girlie your friend Scott wanted me to tell you, that Mr. Andrews wants to have a word with you,"said Misty.

"Oh crap, I'm probably in trouble for skipping just like you are,"said Rogue. "Calm down girlie, he didn't say that. Maybe it's got to do with an assignment or something? I don't know?" said Misty. Rogue then closed up her locker with books in her hands to her chest. "Misty, I just hope that he doesn't end up calling, the Professor X about me skipping class today,"said Rogue. "Look, like I said before it's probably just nothing,"said Misty as she tried once again to reassure her friend that everything was going to be alright. Rogue then took a deep breath and then out, just to calm herself down a little bit.

Things were starting to run through her head skipping school with her friend and so on. Rogue then pushed it all aside and then said,"Okay, let's hope for both oursakes I don't get in trouble,"said Rogue. "At least you don't, have to worry about after school detention. The principal probably already called my parents, at work for skipping class today,"said Misty. "Sorry you had gotten in trouble, Misty I wish I could have been there, to defend you,"said Rogue trying to lighten the mood. "I know..."said Misty as she nodded her head. "But I'm seventeen, I think I can handle the principal,"said Misty with a smile and a wink. "I know, I just hate seeing my friend in trouble that's all,"said Rogue.

"Tell you what how about me and you after school, both of us deal with what we have to do. How about me and you hang out or something?"said Misty. "Yeah sounds like a great idea,"said Rogue. "If anything changes, I'll text you after school okay?"said Rogue. "Okay girlie sounds like a plan to me and I'll do the same if anything comes up,"said Misty. "Okay, talk to you later Misty,"said Rogue. So, in the mean time both Rogue and Misty left onto their next class.

**Meanwhile back At the Xavier Institute.**

"Still thinking about that new, mutant aren't you?" said Logan. "Perhaps,"said Charles. As the elevator closed behind both Logan and Charles as they went up. "Well, don't over think yourself there Charles. I still think that there's something, wrong with that thing I'm telling you,"said Logan. "All my years when I first created Cerebro, it's never acted like this before. I've had plenty of success being able to track and locate new mutants,"said Charles.

"Charles it's probably about time you invest in getting that thing, fix or getting a whole new program,"said Logan. "Cerebro works just as fine as it ever did,"said Charles as he used his eclectic wheelchair and wheeled himself out of the elevator and right into the main hallway. Logan then walked the floor next right out of the elevator after Charles.

"Ah there you're just the person, I'm looking for,"said Storm. "Charles you have a phone call." "Thank you Storm," said Charles. As he nodded his head and wheeled away into the next room to take the phone call. Leaving both Storm and Logan in the hallway.

"You two have been down in there, for quite awhile,"said Storm. "Yeah, well Charles thinks he's located some new mutant but Cerebro has been acting up,"said Logan. "Oh? How so?"said Storm. "Not quite sure, but I kept on telling him that maybe there is something, wrong with it and that he should invest in getting a whole new program or something,"said Logan. "A whole new program? but I thought Cerebro was working well and I mean just the other day Charles located a new mutant somewhere, I believe it was in Mississippi or Ohio?"said Storm.

"Yeah, well, things tend to change or in some cases' act up when it comes to Cerebro it's unpredictable,"said Logan. "Well Storm like I said I think that there is something, wrong with it 'cause the next minute it locates a new mutant the next the signal goes off. Charles thinks, that this new mutant can easily turn on and off their powers without being detected,"said Logan. "That to me sounds rather strange,"said Storm. "Yes,"said Logan."Now, if you excuse me I'd got, some business to take care of,"said Logan. "Okay then. We'll chat about this with the Professor later,"said Storm. Logan then nodded his head. So, both Storm and Logan went their separate ways.

**Later after School..**

Rogue and Misty left school that day. And Misty was glad, that detention was over and done with. But Misty knew she was about to face the music at home with her parents. "I'm so going to be grounded,"said Misty. "You? I got a write up from Mr. Andrews and that's not all he's already called Professor X, about me skipping class. I got detention as well.. And there goes my Saturday,"said Rogue. "At least we still have each other,"said Misty trying to lighten the mood. Rogue then laughed. "Yeah, I know,"said Rogue. "I'll see you around call me if you can okay?"said Misty. "Yeah...if the Professor let's me,"mumbled Rogue. Rogue and Misty both walked off separately home.

On the way home Rogue walked by herself, she knew unlike Misty she too was about, to face the music herself another day of a life of a teenager being grounded. Rogue thought to herself what could possibly lie ahead, of her? She had a gut feeling it wasn't going to be good. When Rogue arrived at home back at the institute the Professor and stood there in his wheel chair along with Hank. "You have alot of explaining, to do Rogue,"said Charles.

"I got a phone call today from a teacher that you skipped class today! I am very disappointed in you Rogue! There will be no phone calls between you and Misty, and you will go to and from school, and any where else you have to go through me,"said the Professor. "Do, I make myself clear?"said Charles. "Yes, Prof..."said Rogue. "That's not all, you have to make up today's homework for Mr. Andrews class and write a 1,000 word essay,"said Hank. Rogue cursed in her head thinking how stupid, it all was. First her friend gets in trouble and now this. "Whatever...I'm going to my room,"said Rogue. So, then Rogue left and went straight to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

X-MEN: Evolution

[Fan-fiction]

Ch. 4

I Won't Say I'm In Love.

Part 4

The next day soon followed for both Rogue and Misty. Rouge was still grounded for skipping class and so was her friend Misty. Misty and Rogue both hated being grounded. At around lunch time Rogue sat next to her friend Misty, while the two of them both talked for awhile. "Still grounded?"said Rogue. "Yep, pretty much girlie,"said Misty.

"The Prof, still has me grounded too. And everything that I do, has to go through him. And what else sucks is that Mr. Andrews gave me twice the amount of homework, he originally planed there goes my weekend,"complained Rogue. "My parents won't let me do anything, except go to school and come home to do homework,"said Misty.

"Hey tell you what? How about once this whole, grounding thing ends, do you want to do something?" said Rogue. "Sounds like a great plan to me girlie,"said Misty. Rogue smiled at her friend. After they were finished talking, Rogue said,"I'll see you later, I gotta get to class." "See yeah later girlie,"said Misty. In the meantime Rogue then walked off to her next class. After school had ended, Rogue went straight home back at the institute.

When she arrived there, Scott and Jean were in an argument with each other over a girl flirting, with Scott. And rumors started to fly around school that Scott was flirting and messing around with another girl behind Jean's in fact the rumors about him and Mary Alice weren't true. And Jean had a very hard, time believing in Scott.

Not following the rumors Rogue was unaware of what was going on. "I don't understand Jean, nothing happen at school at all today! I'm telling you the truth!"argued Scott. "Yeah, right Scott and I suppose, Mary Alice had nothing to with it!"said Jean sarcastically. "But Jean she's not even my type, and I didn't flirt with another girl! Nothing happened at all and those rumors about me and her are completely false!"said Scott. Jean didn't know what to believe, the rumors or Scott."Yeah right!"said Jean. Then Jean slammed her bedroom door, in Scott's face.

"Jean...Jean..listen to me, nothing happened at all. I love you so much, please don't believe some stupid rumor, you know me better than anyone else that I know. Hell even you know me better than my own best friend Jason at school. "Just go away Scott I don't want to hear it!" shouted Jean as she yelled from inside her room, laying in her bed almost in tears. She didn't know what to do, she felt so very torn inside her own boyfriend with another girl, she couldn't imagine it next minute she was so very much in love with her own boyfriend and now this.

"Jean, listen to me I didn't do anything!"said Scott from behind Jean's closed door. "Please, let me in I think we should work this out,"said Scott. Then Jean opened up her door. "Work this out?! Scott you flirted with another girl behind my back at school and then now you're telling me that nothing happened at all?!"said Jean.

"Jean for the last time, I didn't do anything please listen to me..."said Scott. Jean didn't want to hear anymore of it, as tears started to form from her eyes..."Jean please,please don't be upset with me I would never do anything like that to hurt you, you know I love you,"said Scott.

"There you go again telling another lie, I'm sure Mary Alice would love to have you for a boyfriend,"said Jean. "Fine Jean! If you don't believe in me, in how truthful I'am being right now, then maybe we shouldn't be together!"said Scott. "Fine by me!"said Jean she started to cry slamming the door in Scott's face once again. "Jean! I'm not done talking to you! Jean!"shouted Scott.

Rogue walked up the stairs headed towards to room,and had heard what was going on. "Is everything alright?"asked Rogue. "No, nothing is alright Rogue! Jean and I just had a fight,"said Scott. "I'm sorry to hear about that, Scott. I hope the two of you can work things out,"said Rogue. "Yeah...me too. Me and her have had our ups and downs at times, but this however is the worst fight we had ever had. And now Jean won't talk me...I love her so much, and if she doesn't see that then maybe me and her shouldn't be together,"said Scott then he stormed off. Leaving Rogue standing in the hallway next to Jean's closed door.

Rogue hated seeing her friend Scott and Jean fighting. And knew that the two of them were meant for each didn't know what to do she thought about knocking on Jean's door to help lend a shoulder to cry on, and listen like any good friend would even do. But thought maybe it might have been best if she let Scott and mostly Jean cool off for awhile and maybe they could work things out and be boyfriend and girlfriend once again things could finally be back to normal.

Rogue went into her room to start on her homework once she had finished up. She closed her laptop, and sent off her essay to be printed in the Professor's computer lab. She then got up from her desk and headed towards the computer lab.

It had been hours since Jean and Scott both talked. Rogue had saw Jean's door was still closed and the light inside Jean's room was turned off. 'Maybe she's asleep?' Rogue thought to herself as she walked pass Jean's door and straight into the computer lab. When Rogue had arrived in the computer lab she found, Storm's nephew Evan playing a computer game online. And a couple of the other students, Bobby,Kitty, and Jubilee all talking to their friends on facebook.

Rogue then took a seat that she could find and sat right down and started web browsing the net for awhile as the printer started printing out. "Has Jean been out of her room, at all today?"asked Rogue. "Nope, not that I know of and now if you excuse me, I got some serious butt kicking to do,"said Evan then he continued on playing his computer game.

Rogue then turned her head towards Bobby, Kitty, and Jubilee then asked"Hey, Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee have any of you seen Jean at all today?" asked Rogue. "Nope,"said Bobby as he shook his head. "No, I like totally haven't seen Jean at all today, not since like school,"said Kitty still staring at her computer screen. "Haven't seen her at all not since this morning. I hope she's okay,"said Jubilee as she turned her head.

Rogue then got up from her chair and then grabbed her homework papers, and headed off towards her room. Rogue noticed as she walked passed Jean's closed door that the light was still off. When Rogue entered her room while she was away she had gotten a text from her friend Misty.

In the message it said...

**Hey girlie guess what? My parents are going to be out of town tomorrow and get this! For a whole week! But on the downside...girlie I'm still grounded.**

**:(**

**Sucks!**

Rogue then texted her friend right back on her phone, breaking the rule of communicating with her friend after school hours and it said...

**Yeah,me too the Professor hasn't lifted my punishment yet. Hey, I'll talk to you more later at school, I got alot to tell you.**

Misty then texted back with and replied...

**Okay, girlie I'll see you later. Night! :)**

**Goodnight Misty.**

Rogue texted back.

So, Scott and Jean didn't talk for the rest of the night.

While doing some studying and looking over her last minute homework, when there was a knock on her door.. "Can I come in?"said a voice. "Yeah, come in,"said Rogue as she turned her head and looked up. It was Jean. She didn't look good at all her makeup was slightly smeared from crying, and hair was a huge mess from sleeping. "Can I talk to you? Everyone else is asleep,"said Jean.

"Yeah sure, but first let's take care of your makeup, you look a mess,"said Rouge as she showed her a mirror and reflection of Jean as she saw her self in the mirror. Jean was shocked. "I guess you're right,"she said.

Then Rogue handed her some, makeup removal wipes and one clean comb. Jean started to wipe her face while looking, at the mirror to make sure she'd gotten most of the makeup off and then she threw away the makeup wipe in the trash can. Then started to fix her hair and pulled it into a pony-tail.

"You've been in your room, all day today. Are you feeling okay? I was going to knock, but I figure since the whole fight you wanted to be left alone,"said Rogue. "How did you know me and Scott were in a fight?"asked Jean. "I was coming up the stairs, and I accidentally over heard the two of you fighting,"said Rogue. "I'm doing okay. And I'm sorry, you had to hear it. It's just Scott was being such a damn prick, today he made me so angry, I almost used my powers on him,"said Jean."

"Good thing you didn't 'cause other wise you'd be causing some harm to him and the Prof wouldn't want that,"said Rogue. Jean then nodded her head and then said,"Right, wouldn't want to destroy the mansion,"she said. "No,no, wouldn't want that to happen,"said Rogue. "Yeah,"said Jean.

So, both Jean and Rogue talked for awhile. Jean started to feel better after talking to Rogue. "Thanks for talking to me, I feel alot better now,"said Jean. "My door is always open,"said Rogue. "Thanks Rogue. Well, I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight,"said Jean. "Goodnight,"said Rogue. And Jean left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

X-MEN: Evolution

[Fan-fiction]

Ch. 5

I Won't Say I'm In Love.

Part 5

The next day had soon arrived, for both Jean and Scott. Another day of silence was what the two, had faced after their fight. And at school it was just the same thing. And around lunch time Jean sat at a different table sitting next to her best friends while Scott did the same thing. Rogue on the other hand had alot to talk about with her friend, Misty and talked about the big fight that had happened between Scott and Jean. "I can't believe that even happened, girlie!"said Misty. "Yeah, I know Misty,and Jean was pretty upset last night,"said Rogue. "That's awful and I can't imagine Scott doing that stuff to Jean,"said Misty. "Yeah...me too,"said Rogue. "Do, you think they'll ever makeup? "I really don't know Misty. The two of them haven't spoken to each other this morning before school,"said Rogue. "That's terrible,"said Misty. "Yeah,"said Rogue. In the meantime Rogue talked to her friend, Misty until the next bell for class.

**Later After Class.**

Rogue had alot on her mind that day at school. The fight between Scott and Jean to being grounded. Rogue didn't know what to do. As Rogue was walking to class, she saw Scott talking to one of his friends in the hallway up ahead. And Jean no where in sight. Before the big fight Scott and Jean were always, together whether it was at school to just hanging out at the mansion. But something about him looked well rather different at least to Rogue. She then pushed it aside thinking it was nothing and then headed off to class.

In class Rogue wasn't paying much attention to a lecture the teacher was giving that day, and couldn't care much less. But that was when reality had set into motion when the teacher called on her and she then gave her best answer. Then there were a couple of giggles. The teacher gave that "look" towards the other students and continued on with the lecture. With a silent sigh of relief Rogue continued not paying much attention during class.

**Later After School.**

After school was over and done with, Rogue was happy to have the day over and done with and all she wanted was just to relax also forget about the endless homework that awaited her once she got home back at the mansion. Not to mention being grounded was one of the worst things and wondered to herself if the Professor would have a change of heart and lift being grounded. She had her fingers crossed that day. Hopefully, he would be in a much better mood then he was previously on the day she had gotten grounded by him. Once she had arrived back at home at the mansion was rather quiet, no Professor in sight and the other X-men weren't even around. Rogue thought to herself that maybe, everyone was just busy doing other things.

Rogue didn't mind the mansion being all quiet, which was just how she liked it at least today was one of those kind of days. She then headed towards her room about to start on yet another endless homework that awaited her and once she was done she was happy to have it all completed, and the evening all to herself. Rogue sat upon her bed thinking, once again with endless thoughts running through her head and the fight between Scott and Jean. She wondered to herself what can she do to help? Rogue didn't really know, where to even start. But knew that Scott wouldn't do all those horrible things to Jean.

When Rogue was in her room she over heard some more arguing between Jean and Scott once again. "Jean please listen to me,"said Scott. "No,Scott! I don't want to talk or go anywhere with you!" shouted Jean. As she then walked into her room once again. And then slammed the door right in Scott's face once more. "Fine! If you don't want to talk to me, then be that way!"said Scott. As he then walked off mad down the hallway pasted Rogue's room.

Rogue, then got up from her bed and opened her bedroom door to see the hallway empty; and Scott no where to be seen. She then walked into her room once again, and looked out her window to find Scott outside in his car as he drove off.

While in his car Scott, had alot on his mind while he drove his car around town. The fight with his girlfriend to the false rumors that were going around school. He didn't know what to do or how he could get his only love back and be boyfriend and girlfriend again. "Mind if I have a seat?"said a familiar German voice. It was Kurt. Scott was surprised to see Kurt as he looked over nearly, almost crashing into a tree. Trying to keep his eyes on the road. "Kurt! I'm trying to drive here don't surprise me like that! You nearly almost gave me a heart attack!"said Scott.

"Sorry, but I was told to check on you...You've been gone from the mansion for quite awhile and to see if you're okay,"said Kurt. Scott then sighed. "I just wanted to clear my thoughts, and take a little ride,"said Scott. Kurt then checked his watch. "You've been gone for almost over an hour, the Prof said he doesn't want you out so late on a school night,"said Kurt. "I'm not a baby, I'm only 18 years old doesn't he get it?"said Scott. Scott then took a left turn and stopped at a near by fast food place, then parked his car. "Look, man I get it, I really do. I like to have my alone time just like the rest of the population,"said Kurt.

"I know, I just don't get Jean sometimes...The next we are okay, and then next thing you know Kurt we are having a huge fight,"said Scott. "I know. And I'm sorry that you and her are having a fall out, and tell you what? Maybe, within the next day or two maybe she'll come around and then the two of you can be boyfriend and girlfriend again.

"Thanks, Kurt for understanding,"said Scott. "Ah, it's not problem man. You know I'm here for you!"said Kurt. "Now then now that you're here...Do you want something to eat my treat,"said Scott.

Kurt couldn't pass this up and then said, "Oh, man I thought you'd never ask! All that talking had me worked up an appetite,"said Kurt. So, then in the mean time Kurt and Scott chowed down on double hamburgers with everything on it plus, fries and a shake of course.

Once Scott got home along with Kurt. Kurt then said,"Hey thanks for the food,"said Kurt. "Anytime,"said Scott as he walked away to hang up his keys. "I'm going to go, watch some anime on Netflix want to watch it with me?"said Kurt.

Not really, into anime Scott then said, "No, thanks. I'm going to go brush my teeth and head to bed."Oh okay,"said Kurt. "Goodnight Kurt,"said Scott."Goodnight,"said Kurt.

Kurt then teleported away off into the Prof's entertainment center to watch some of his favorite anime late at night. Scott headed up the stairs, and headed towards his room to go to bed. He walked passed Jean's room to see that her light, was off and thought about knocking but decided not to and thought that maybe she was sleeping. Scott then thought about knocking on Rogue's door and saw that her light was on. But feeling tired he then walked off towards his room.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So sorry dear readers it took me so long to post the latest chapter. I had very bad writers block. But with that being said lets get on with the story shall we? ^_^

**X-MEN: Evolution**

** [Fan-fiction]**

** Ch. 6**

** I Won't Say I'm In Love.**

** Part 6**

The next day soon arrived for Scott,Jean,and Rogue. After a good week Rogue was officially not grounded anymore and was quite happy about that. She then texted her friend to tell her the great news and her friend was happy, that Rogue wasn't grounded anymore.

I'm so happy for you girlie! That you aren't grounded anymore.

**Texted Misty.**

I know.

**Texted Rogue.**

So,the two of them started to chat for awhile. Then the text message ended with, I'll talk to you later girlie,said her friend Misty. Yeah, talk to you later,said Rogue in a text; Rogue started to get herself ready for another day.

As for Scott and Jean it was another week of not talking, to one another once again. Jean was still pretty upset with her boyfriend Scott and all she wanted was some space away from him. And each day that had passed by for her it wasn't easy seeing him each day, in the mansion or at school. And did her best to completely ignore him for the rest of the day even though she too had a hard time dealing with it and her heart was starting to break.

Scott on the other hand had a difficult time, unlike Jean with the situation he was in with her. And his own heart was starting to break as well. Scott was torn up inside and looked to his best friend for some advice. Which didn't quite help, because after all Jean was the only person that ever really understood Scott.

Scott tried to convince himself that Jean, would eventually come around and they would get back together and be boyfriend and girlfriend again. Scott didn't know what to do about his one and only love, Jean. Jean meant alot to him and all those times they had been together, before the huge awful fight between them. And seeing Jean everyday, wasn't really easy for him. It felt like there was this huge wall between them that Scott couldn't break through to get to her. And Jean felt the same way.

Rogue, still didn't know what to do about Scott and Jean or how she could get them back together. Even though Rogue wished nothing but happiness for her two friends; Rogue did have some feelings for Scott since the day she first meet him. Something about him was totally different right down to his personality, unlike any other guy that she met before she had gotten her powers. And learned that she was in fact a mutant.

Sometimes, Rogue wished she could get close to someone like give a kiss, or touch and hated the fact that she couldn't ever get close without putting someone in coma. And wished she could traded with someone else just for a day or two free from her special powers. But knew she couldn't change it even if she could. Her special mutant abilities, would always and will be a part of her, as the Prof used to say to Rogue on the day she first arrived from southern Mississippi to Bayville. And met her friend Misty, since then.

In the meantime Rogue still in her room got up from her vanity chair and checked herself in the mirror and then put on her special black gloves and headed out of her bedroom door right into the hallway. Scott then walked down the hallway and saw Rogue up ahead. "Hey Rogue have you seen Jean?"asked Scott. "No, haven't seen her what's up?" asked Rogue. "I've been looking for her everywhere and don't know where she could be. If you do see her can you please, tell her I need to talk to her?" said Scott. "Yeah sure,"said Rogue. So then the two walked off their separate ways.

** Meanwhile..**

The Professor sat in his electric wheel chair thinking, while at Cerebro and then an automatic voice spoke once again giving a clear reading and it said, Mutant detected. Name: Adrianna Winchester Location: St Louis, Missouri. Age: 18. This shocked the Professor when he first heard this. He then put on his helmet and was able to get a good reading then he was ever before. The Professor then thought to himself, 'Could this be the mutant Cerebro wasn't able to pick up before?' A million little questions ran though Charles head once again as he sat in his electric wheel chair thinking. Then a voice interrupted Charles own thoughts. "Charles?"said a voice.

It was Logan. He then walked towards the Professor X and saw the screen a picture of the new mutant. "So, you finally got the old thing to work again huh?"said Logan. "Well..."said Charles. "It was rather strange I didn't get a good reading of her at first but then it as if she used her powers right then and there, I was able to get a good reading on his young girl you see here." As he pointed to the extra large screen of an image of a young girl."Perhaps, she might make a fine student to the X-Men,"said Charles. "Yeah, you're right, and just how are we going to make contact with this young girl?"said Logan. "I get the feeling she doesn't trust strangers, like us,"said Logan.

The Professor raised an eye-brow as he looked up at Logan. "It will be fine Logan, she doesn't seem harmful to me,"said Charles. "Charles, it's human intuition trust me one this one will yeah?"said Logan. "Oh alright but first I must inform the other students and let them know what's going on,"said Charles. Logan then nodded his head. And then the professor wheeled away onto the elevator along with Logan going up a couple of floors. As the two of them talked. When Charles and Logan got off the elevator and Charles went into another room. Logan went his separate way.

** Hours later...**

"Jean please,please, talk to me,"said a voice. "No, I don't want to talk to you right now,"said another voice. It was none other than Scott and Jean. "Please Jean it's been over a week already, please don't shut me out,"said Scott. "Shut you out?! Let me tell you something, you hurt me so much inside I'm still so upset with you,"said Jean. "Jean please listen to me nothing happened between me and that girl at school it's just stupid god damn rumor,"said Scott. Jean still had a difficult time believing in what Scott her boyfriend was telling her at the moment. And still had a hard time with the whole thing, her own heart started to break once again. She then walked away from Scott and used her powers against him slammed the door once again. She then dialed up a number of one of her good friends Samantha and began crying once again.

**On the phone:**

"Sam, it's me Jean,"said Jean crying.

"Uh no! What's wrong Jean?" said Samantha.

"Me and Scott got into a fight again,"said Jean.

"Sam can I please come over? I need to talk to you,"said Jean.

"Sure you know you're welcome over here anytime, I'll come and pick you up if you want?"said Samantha over the phone.

"Okay,"she said Jean.

"Alright I'll pick you up around 6pm, okay?"said Samantha.

Both said their goodbyes and then with a click of the phone they both hung up the phone.

Jean still in her room dried her tears and got herself ready to go to her friends house.

Scott on the other hand was upset with this girlfriend, and the fight they had. He then thought about knocking on her door once again just to give a little piece of his own mind and telling her things that she was being a bitch for thinking all those rumors about him "hooking" up with another girl which wasn't even true. Then thought against the idea and walked away from Jean's bedroom door.

"Is everything alright?" said a voice. Scott then looked up and saw Rogue. "No it's not...I think Jean just broke up with me. She slammed the door used her powers on me. And my shoulder kind of hurts but I'll be alright,"said Scott. "Do, you want me to talk to her? asked Rogue. "No, I'm going to leave her alone once again. Man, I hate this so much why, do girls have be so complicated?"said Scott. Not having a real good answer for Scott's question, she then replied with,"I don't know it's just the way us girls are you know?"

"Rogue sometimes, I think you're the only person that listens more than Jean ever did. You know, I'm a good person right? And we are friends?" said Scott. This took Rogue back a little from his comment that he had said to her. "Yeah we are you know, I'm always here to listen if you ever need a friend,"she said with a smile. Scott smiled back at her and said,"Thanks Rogue that means alot to me." All Rogue could do was smile at her friend. Then Kurt teleported in front of the hallway between the two.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but the Prof wants to have a word with all of us in the library,"said Kurt. "Okay,"said Rogue. "Alright,"said Scott. Then Kurt knocked on Jeans door. "Hey Jean the Prof wants to have a word with us in the library," said Kurt. "Okay,"said Jean from behind the door.

So, the three of them walked into the Profs library where the rest of the X-men were all sitting. Then soon after Jean walked into the library. "What is it Professor?"said Jean. The Professor looked at everyone and made sure everyone was in the room. "Everyone, today cerbero detected a new mutant,"said Charles. "A new mutant?"said one of the students. "Yes, a new mutant. I called everyone here to let you all know what is going on. And what was rather strange was I wasn't able to detect this mutant before, it's as if she can easily turn her powers on and off and not be able to be detected which is rather to be unusual for a mutant like her,"said Charles."Yes, but anyone could turn off his or her powers isn't that what having mutant powers is all about?"said another student.

"Yes, but in this case this person I read is rather highly gifted mutant, from what I gather. And it's not everyday and especially rare to detect this special kind of mutant," said Charles again. "So, when do we all get to meet this new mutant?" said Scott. "Well, in due time Scott, first I gotta make contact with this young girl first, I don't want her to get frighten and then her using her powers upon me. But I will let you all know as soon as I make contact when she arrives here at Bayville," said Charles. "Professor, just what is this girls name?"said Amara.

"Well, her name is Adrianna Winchester she currently lives in the Midwest area in St. Louis, Missouri,"said Charles. "Oh wow ! I have relatives that live there,"said Amara. "It's such a beautiful city love going there during the holidays, and in the city all the stores down there are all decorated lovely,said Amara.

"Sounds like my kind of place,"said Jubilee. "Yeah, you should totally come with me next time during the holidays, that is if you don't have anything planed?" said Amara. "I'll have to check my schedule, "said Jubilee. "Okay, just let me know,"said Amara. Then Jubilee nodded her head.

Then everyone started talking about how cool it would be to have this new mutant that was soon to arrive at Bayville. Then the Professor said, " And once I make contact with her and all goes well I want each an every single one of you to make her feel at home right here at the mansion,"said Charles. "Sure Professor, said Scott as he nodded his head. "Yes, will do!"said Jean. "Yeah this will be like totally awesome having a new person join us here,"said Kitty getting excited. Then the Professor gave a couple of comments back and then smiled. "And that is all everyone enjoy, your evening,"he said as he wheeled away in his electric wheeled chair. And everyone else left the room talking about the new mutant that was to soon to arrive at Bayville.

As for Jean she left to go to her friends house after the meeting, with the Professor. Scott on the other hand kept his distance away from Jean and thought to himself about going out with one of his guy friends, and left to go to a sports game and then left the mansion. Rogue stayed around the mansion talking to the other X-men about the new mutant that was to arrive soon. And how cool it would be to have another X-men around joining the group. And everyone agreed.


End file.
